leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Trozei!
Pokémon Trozei! (Japanese: ポケモントローゼ Pokémon Trosé) is a puzzle game for the Nintendo DS. In European versions, it is known as Pokémon Link!. Gameplay Pokémon Trozei! is a variation of -style gameplay. The blocks are symbols shaped like various Pokémon. These blocks fall from the top screen down to the bottom screen (assuming that the bottom screen is not full, in which case they will stack up in the top screen). The symbols will disappear when four of the same symbol are in a row. Symbols can be swapped by moving a row or column up, down, left, or right with the stylus. To get a Trozei, four of the same Pokémon must be lined up in a row. works as a 'wild card' Pokémon that can match up with anything and appears when five symbols are Trozeied at once. Trozeis can only be made on the bottom screen. If there is a match up on the top screen, the symbols must fall to the bottom screen before the Trozei will go off. Once the group of four has been matched up (either horizontally or vertically), they will leave the screen. The bottom screen's background will then turn green and allow a Trozei Chance (or Link Chance in Europe), when there is a short amount of time where three Pokémon can be matched. This continues again with a pair of matched Pokémon, and also allows new combinations like L and T shapes, or even huge chunks of Pokémon to be Trozeied simultaneously. This lasts for as long as matches can be pulled together, though the time limit on the Trozei Chance gets smaller and smaller as the game continues. If every Pokémon on screen happens to get Trozeied, a 10,000 point bonus Trozei All will be attained. Plot The story of Pokémon Trozei is based on the adventures of Lucy Fleetfoot. Lucy is working under Professor P, who is the top agent of SOL. SOL is represented by a , while the Phobos Battalion is represented by a . She is contacted by the Professor to her briefing. She is to infiltrate the Secret Storage locations of the Phobos Battalion. There, she shall recover the stolen Pokémon in their Poké Balls. However there are countless Poké Balls at every location. Luckily they had prepared a new device, which she would find useful. The device is called a Trozei Beamer. She takes the item and accepts her mission. Lucy then goes to a nearby Lab where she practices with the Trozei Beamer. After mastering its techniques, she starts her mission of getting the Pokémon back. Professor P calls her and tells her that he has found a Secret Storage. She sneaks into it and uses the Trozei Beamer to beam them to base. She repeats this at another base, and then Professor P calls her again. The SOL Satellite has picked up signals of one of the Phobos Mobiles. Its name is the Phobos Train. Lucy sneaks onboard and starts to beam the Poké Balls, when General Buzz, the leader of the Phobos Train, catches her. This is a Boss Battle. General Buzz drops Jammer Balls into spaces where Pokémon should be. He can also make "Trozei Left" all the way up to 50 if it is below 10 and he is not stunned. His last special ability is to make the screen dark, which makes all of the Pokémon turn into silhouettes for a while. Blurb Experience endless Pokémon puzzle action in this brand-new puzzle game! Using the stylus, slide Pokémon puzzle pieces. Line up four in a row (vertically or horizontally) to make a "Trozei" and clear the screen. It's easy to learn, with fun and addictive play for all ages! Modes and menu options Adventure mode Pokémon Trozei! has a story mode, which follows Lucy Fleetfoot as she attempts to take down the Phobos Battalion. Gameplay is similar to the other modes, and Lucy must win at games of Trozei to defeat the generals of the Phobos Battalion. Beating the Story Mode unlocks Trozei Hard Adventure. Beating Trozei Hard Adventure will unlock Forever Mode, which has a bigger grid and requires five matched Pokémon to make a Trozei. The time for a Trozei chance is also greatly reduced. Endless Mode As the name suggests, this mode continues until the play area is completely filled with pieces where the goal is to beat your best score. Whenever a player starts this mode, they have the option to choose a level. If the player chooses a higher level, they will receive a large sum of bonus points. The higher the level, more Pokémon will appear, and higher bonuses will be attained. Also, certain Pokémon can only be obtained here, although these can also be found in Pair Trozei, Forever Mode, and Mr. Who's. It is divided into many levels. The player can start on any level which is a multiple of 5 that he or she has cleared already, and before reaching level 25, he or she can start from 1, 5, 10, 15 or 20. The maximum level is greater than 145. The player completes a level when he or she clears the necessary amount of Pokémon. When the level changes, the common and the rare Pokémon also change. Soon after the level has changed, Pokémon which appear are a little, and as you get Trozei more and more, Pokémon will appear faster. Forever Mode Forever Mode is unlocked when the Phobosphere is beaten on hard mode. In this mode, the grid in which Pokémon are Trozeid is 5 squares by 7 squares. In order to do a basic Trozei, 5 Pokémon must be lined up instead of the usual 4, and in order to continue the Trozei chance, 4 Pokémon must be Trozeid, and then 3, before being able to Trozei 2 Pokémon. Trozeies also occur twice as quickly. Battle Mode Two players can compete against one another over the DS's Wireless Connection. When one player makes a Trozei, the Pokémon Trozeid will drop onto the opponent's field. Pair Mode Two players can cooperate via the DS's Wireless Connection in an attempt to beat the high score. Agent Café The Agent Café houses the Agent Card collection, the player's personal Agent Card, and Espionage mode. Agent Cards are saved in the Agent Café's collection whenever two owners of Trozei! communicate and play together. The player's Agent Card can be personalized with gender, name, birthdate, and phrase. The player may also access a Phobos Battalion storage with a special rare Pokémon from their Agent Card; the Pokémon is randomly assigned to each player of Trozei!. Espionage Espionage mode is the way two players of Trozei! may communicate. Espionage mode allows players to link for Pair or Battle modes. Pokédex Pokémon Trozei! has a side mission of completing the National Pokédex. To get a Pokémon's entry, the player must do a combination with their symbol in Adventure Mode, and then send them back to Professor P. Legendary Pokémon are very rare, but there is a way to make finding them easier. By using Espionage Mode, it is possible to link up with a player who has seen a Pokémon missing from the first player's Pokédex. Professor P will then say that the Phobos Battalion has the Pokémon in the same place that the second player found it, and the Pokémon can now be found. Each player is assigned a rare Pokémon on their Agent Card. However, this cannot be changed, making it extremely difficult to find legendary Pokémon. This mode however, is deactivated once the console reaches a low battery level. Another way to find rare Pokémon is to challenge Mr. Who, a collector who collects Poké Balls that fall out of the Phobos Battalion's planes. For prize coins, the player can challenge him. The main difference is that there are seven columns rather than five, allowing for more possible combinations. Some Pokémon can only be found with Mr. Who. Reception Gaming magazine gave Pokémon Trozei! a score of 31 out of 40.Famitsu scores Pokémon Trozei! - Bulbanews rated the game a "Great" 8.0/10.Pokémon Trozei! - IGN It holds a rating of 72.62% on , based on 29 reviews.Pokémon Trozei! for DS - GameRankings Sales Japanese sales Pokémon Trozei! sold 66,248 units on its first week on the Japanese market, with a of 59.60%. By December 31, 2006, the end of its 63rd week, it had sold 303,555 copies. Staff References Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Pokémon Trozei! de:Pokémon Link! es:Pokémon Link! fr:Pokémon Link ! it:Pokémon Link! ja:ポケモントローゼ zh:宝可梦益智方块